Trapped inside a Video Game
by TheOpenNotebook
Summary: Jaime and I were online friends, and never got the chance to see each other. So how did we solve the problem? We made a bloody wish on a shooting star, that's how. Now one of us is a fluffy fox, and the other is freaking out because their tail's on fire. With nothing but the hoodies on their backs, follow A and Jaime in their adventures through Pokémon Mystery Dungeon!


**Sorry for not writing in a very long time, and I realised it had almost been a year since I posted my pokemon fanfiction Blended, and I've kept the pokemon fans that had read it a year until I would update it, so I'll be writing another Pokemon fanfiction to make up for it, and I will continue it!**

 **And I will say, I can't promise anymore that I can update it frequently anymore… I'll try to write weekly, but because my computer is unpredictable, and the schoolwork is starting to pile up, it's just been so busy. And I have gotten back into drawing, and have been prioritising drawing instead of writing for a while, and it was only when I kept getting messages from fanfiction that I realised that I need to put down the tablet and grab my keyboard, and start writing up a story for you guys.**

 **Anyway, this is a Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Story :)**

 **Hope you like it!**

In the world I used to live in, nothing really… happened. Nothing exciting that is. It's weird thinking back on where I used to be, because I had been away from my world for so long, yet it feels like yesterday I was in my bedroom, banging my head against the door after getting into an argument with my mum.

You probably don't know who I am, and I don't expect you to, because at one point, I was just like you reading this. I was a normal teenager with a life that consisted of nothing out of the ordinary. I remained in my bubble, trying to stop myself from popping it, even though my friends used to constantly poke at it, trying to make it pop. Those were the days I liked, and disliked at the same time; I was happy to have nothing exciting happening, but was frustrated that nothing was happening. It sucked honestly, everything was…

…I guess it was boring.

Well, I'll get to the point; I messed up. Well, not technically, I didn't think a wish would actually come true.

That just doesn't happen.

But it did. It came true.

You guys are probably wondering what happened to me, and my friend for that matter, so I'll tell you the entire story. I will tell you everything that happened, even the stupid stuff and fluff. You might want to sit down, because you are definitely going to be here for a very long time.

It was Winter, afternoon slowly turning into night. It was pouring outside, the rain splashing against the window of my bedroom, the only sound that could be heard throughout the house at the time. It had been raining non-stop for two days, and I'm pretty sure I was getting sick of it.

My bedroom wasn't overly big, but it was big enough. The roof hung quite low, not low enough to hit my head on it, but low enough that I would walk into the light bulb that dangles down from the ceiling. The walls were made of timber, same for the floor, but the floor was pretty much covered by a scruffy, red rug that seriously needed to be replaced. There was one window in the room, and I only remember there being only room in the room for a desk – which held my laptop and piles of homework - , and my single bed that was decorated with a colourful quilt and two pillows.

When I had moved into the house with my parents, and was fitting the bed through the door – I really don't know how I managed that – it got jammed between the walls, and I could only slide it, not turn it, so I slid it under the window, and gave myself enough room for one more thing. And that wall with the window is covered in graffiti, because I had a marker and nothing else to do. It's kind of like a journal in a sense, there were little snips of my life on there, or important holidays that I had written in a sentence or two.

I was reading a book at the time, but was distracted by the rain pelting the window. With a sigh and a fiddle of the pages, I closed the book I was reading, and decided to read my life on the wall next to me. I used to read them after a bad day, because I only remember writing the good stuff that happened in my life. That day wasn't a good day, but it wasn't particularly bad either. My report card had come in, and my parents were exactly "thrilled" with the results. It was the first time I had failed a subject, and my parents weren't happy about that. My mum was a high school dropout, and that was why I fought back against her disciplining me that I should've done better. It was probably the first fight I had had, and it was intense. I ended up going to my room, and locking the door behind me.

Even though the rain hadn't, I had calmed down by then. I sighed once more.

"How did I even fail History anyway…" I contemplated with myself. I had done the assignment and the bookwork, so I didn't know how I had failed the subject. As I was thinking, a buzz came through on my computer. A looked over at it as it chimed it's tune whenever I had a new message. I then left my thoughts behind, and smiled inwardly as I went over to my desk, avoiding contact with the light bulb. It was from an online friend of mine; Jaime. He always made me laugh, or feel better when I'm down. I had told him the scenario that had gone down with my mum and I, and this was his reply:

 _Geez, that's intense… I will never piss you off again! Just playing pokemon yellow at the moment, had found my old Gameboy, can't put it down!_

 _Are you doing anything at the moment A?_

It's funny. I remember everything else but my name, and what I look like. So I've been calling myself A ever since. I read the message, and laughed. I then took my laptop by my hands, and made my way over to the bed, and plopped down on the messily made quilt. I sat up against the backboard and pillows, and had my computer on my lap. I replied to Jaime.

 _Haha, don't worry, you should be fine. And that's cool! I wish I had a Gameboy. I have a DS though, and have found a bunch of old pokemon games lying around, playing a pokemon mystery dungeon game at the moment, can't beat Groudon, keeps plummeting me into oblivion… argh!_

 _Oh yeah, one question, if you could be any pokemon, who would you be?_

Sent. Almost immediately, I got a reply from him. Probably the fastest one I had.

 _Haha, okay :D I have a mystery dungeon game too! Can't find my DS, but when I do, I'll play it!_

 _And my favourite pokemon is Eevee, so I'll probably be it! What about you?_

I wrote back.

 _Awesome! I'd loved to be a bunch of Pokemon, but I think it would be cool if I could be a Charmander!_

Sent. I waited for a minute before a reply came through.

 _That's cool, though I would really not like to have a tail that is constantly burning 24/7. That's just me though!_

I didn't know what to say after that, my fingers plastered to the keyboard of my laptop, yet they weren't typing. I then got another message from Jaime.

 _Unrelated question… do you wish we could meet in person? I wish we could, but we live on opposite sides of the world, which sucks, but if there was a way to meet each other, would you take it?_

I had stared at the question that Jaime had sent to me for a while before responding. I looked over at the window. It was night time, and the rain had stopped, the night sky fully exposed with its little flickering lights. A shooting star flew past in the flick of an eye, and I smiled as I returned my gaze to my screen.

 _Yeah, I wish we could :)_

 _It's cool how we met through pokemon, how cool would it be if we met IN Pokemon?!_

Sent. I waited, and a reply came through from Jaime.

 _That would be awesome :) Sorry, I have to go now, talk to you later A!_

I wrote back a simple message in reply.

 _Okay, night Jaime! :D_

With that, I had closed the lid to my computer screen. I then hobbled out of my bed, and placed it back on the desk. I then walked back over towards my bed, and slipped under the quilt and doona, and slowly drifted off to sleep.

I had a dream that night, a weird dream. There was a voice asking me all these random questions, and talking to me, but I couldn't make out what it was saying. Then a bright light appeared before me, and before I knew it, I had woken up. The sun was bright in my eyes, and my vision distorted. There was a figure standing above me, and a couldn't make out who it was.

All I knew was I wasn't in my room anymore.

 **And that's it for Chapter 1! I hope you liked it!**

 **Chapter 2 will be up with in a couple of days, I won't leave you hanging with one chapter of the story! Anyway, if you liked the story, feel free to follow, favourite, and review! Okay, see you guys in the next chapter!**


End file.
